Behind The Veil: Studies of a Gurl
by B.L. Dragon Master
Summary: Moaning Myrtle died because of the Basilisk and Ginny was the only one to be brought to the chamber, what if there was another who willingly went there then disappeared? What if she came back years later with a Sirius Black?
1. Chapter One

**Behind the Veil: Studies of a Gurl**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything else JK Rowling created in her ingenious brain.

A/N: Everything behind the Veil is what I see, please do not take it! Or my plot either! Anyway hope you enjoy! It's kind of hard to describe the genre of this story. May be some mystery, drama, action, and romance so I'm not quite sure. It's basically based around Sirius Black, (OC) Hunter Simons, Harry Potter, Tom Riddle, and the Chamber of Secrets.

_Summary:_ Moaning Myrtle died because of the Basilisk and Ginny was the only one to be brought to the chamber, what if there was another who willingly went there then disappeared? What if she came back years later with a Sirius Black?

_Chapter One: Chamber of Secrets, Where I shall Rest in Silence_

They had all told her he was a bad man. They had warned her over and over. Did she listen? It's not that hard a question. Well she hadn't. Tom Riddle. Half-blood, Slytherin, Prefect. They say he's always up to no good. He was a loner. It's not like he would all of a sudden give up on the house rivalry and ask out the Prefect, Gryfindor, Muggle-born.

No one could figure out how a half-blood got into Slytherin but no one questioned the Sorting Hat. But why did she have to say yes? Because he was cute, smart, seemed (at the time) a good boy. Also because he seemed more interested in her then her outer appearance that boys all of a sudden seemed to notice. She thought it a good idea. Oh how she wished to change her decision.

It was after the third attack on the school that the Prefect started to get scared. After all she was a muggle-born and whatever was attacking the students seemed to like her kind. Being a Prefect meant that she would have to protect her peers. With the Gryfindor spirit and courage guiding her she went about her normal duty of patrolling the halls. As she was passing the girl's bathroom she thought she heard something, expecting to see the moaning, mopping Myrtle or a snogging couple, she entered with her head held high.

Instead of finding either of things mentioned she found her new boyfriend disappearing into the floor of the Girl's Bathroom near the sinks. Wide eyed and holding her breath she slowly walked to the place where he had been. Swallowing her fears, she followed.

Carefully walking to, Merlin knows where, she found herself in a large chamber. Her sinking heart told her where she was. Spinning around quickly she found herself face to face with none other then Tom Riddle, her boyfriend, the would be Head Boy. Right now she wasn't sure if she should scream or hug him. Something was different about him now, it was so… how to explain… evil?

"Hello Hunter." His voice was a whisper but it still managed to echo around the room, if that's what you want to call it. She couldn't find her voice so when she opened her mouth all that came out was a whimper, which made him laugh. "Do not worry, I will call it when I want to!"

If anyone knew Hunter Simons they knew she was a bright witch and it didn't take a rocket scientist to realize that he was the one letting out the monster. All evidence came rushing back to her and she knew the beast was a basilisk. "I'll tell the Headmaster!" it surprised herself how calm she sounded.

He laughed and it sounded cruel and sadistic, "Come on Hun, I've come to like you. When I become the most powerful wizard you could rule by my side. Think of the power!" His arm snaked out and grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her in close so their faces were centimeters apart. She had to admit it was tempting but she still was a Gryfindor, through and through.

"NO!" She yelled yanking her arm out of his grasp and rubbing her wrist as if she were burned as she backed away from him. He laughed again and once more grabbed her placing his mouth on hers in a deep kiss. She tried to pull away, run, yell, anything, but he was in control now. Soon she found herself on the ground with him on top of her. _Oh great I'm going to get raped here in the Chamber, then left to my death…_she couldn't help but bitterly think. Then being the smart, calculating girl she was, got an idea.

Forcing down her disgust and fears she pretended to actually enjoy what he was doing and even kissed back. Trying not to gag as she felt his hands roam, her plan formulated. She had heard, many times, that Tom Riddle liked to be in control, but in well _this_ he liked a girl to be in control. Trying not to smirk at the fact it was actually working she flipped him over and took over. Making sure he had quite an erection, she left quite fast and suddenly, that he didn't realize it for a moment.

Hunter paused at one of the large pipe entrances trying to figure out which way she had come in. However this pause was just long enough for Tom Riddle to call upon the Basilisk. The moment she heard the large serpent's hiss she took off down the pipe at her right. Wrong one.

Splashing through the water she could hear the reptile advancing. Out of instinct she turned to see if the thing was there. Luckily it wasn't… yet. However lucky she had been it wasn't enough because her foot caught onto something and she came tumbling down. In her new position on the ground she froze, listening. Nothing. Panting she tilted her head to find quite a large set fangs above her. Jamming her eyes closed and screaming her lungs out Hunter tried to crawl away, however an immensely large pain in her hip slowed her and made her scream bloody murder. She had been bit. Kicking out of instinct she managed to make contact with the slippery murderer. It hissed in pain and slid off, apparently thinking it would just wait for her to die and then come and get her.

As the Basilisk's poison started to effect her she tried to find a way out. Stumbling through the pipes she found her eyesight leaving her. Hunter could no longer see the pipes around herself, she could no longer feel the metal of the walls that surrounded her, helping her make sure it was real, then breathing became difficult. Gasping and panting all she could do was splash along, smelling the rotten stench and listening to the water and the crunching of rat bones.

Collapsing she held her neck as the pain double and she started to feel dizzy. She then collapsed into the water, breathing her last breath, listening and smelling the last things. Recalling the last memories right before her death, remembering one last time. That's how Hunter Amelia Simons died in the Chamber of Secrets by her boyfriend and his pet snake.

What she knew about Tom Riddle would be taken to the grave. Too bad because, just maybe, she could have stopped Lord Voldemort from ever becoming a threat. However not everyone's lives end with 'Happily ever after' no matter how much we wish. Poor Hunter, she was just plain forgotten. No one knew where the Chamber was, everyone just suspected that she went home early because she was scared, but her parents hadn't seen her. She wasn't petrified and they never found her body so she was just forgotten, slowly of course.

Myrtle died, soon after, in the bathroom she was usually in and no one knew what did it. Hagrid was found guilty and expelled. Later, many years later, found to be innocent. But that is not what this story is about, it's about Hunter and how she wasn't able to save Lily and James Potter from their deaths and why The-Boy-Who-Lived is a threat to Lord Voldemort and why it was or was not, all her fault.

END OF CHAPTER

A/N: There is the beginning. The Death of Hunter Amelia Simons a muggle-born witch in Gryfindor whom was found worthy of a wife by Tom Riddle himself. She died but it's not the end of our little friend.

_Coming Up: Hunter finds herself in the land of the dead. She's confused and uses her calculatory personality to figure it out. Is this what Death is? Who does she meet? What will they do?_

Please do not let this information out! Lets just say many things in our Universe would not be at piece if greedy people and scientists searched and proved my theories and discoveries. Some things are just not made to be tampered with, like a rose. It may be tempting to pick but unless you're careful it's going to cause someone or something pain.

_From a Gurl_


	2. Chapter Two

**Behind the Veil: Studies of a Gurl**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything else JK Rowling created in her ingenious brain.

A/N: Everything behind the Veil is what I see, please do not take it! Or my plot either! Anyway hope you enjoy! It's kind of hard to describe the genre of this story. May be some mystery, drama, action, and romance so I'm not quite sure. It's basically based around Sirius Black, (OC) Hunter Simons, Harry Potter, Tom Riddle, and the Chamber of Secrets.

_Summary_: Moaning Myrtle died because of the Basilisk and Ginny was the only one to be brought to the chamber, what if there was another who willingly went there then disappeared? What if she came back years later with a Sirius Black?

_Chapter Two: Where the Hell am I?_

The last time I left you we experienced poor Hunter's death. Poor girl. She was so young, sixteen to be exact. However, Merlin has done things that come to be a mystery to all of us, this is just another one of those times.

You may never have met or even known about this Hunter girl of which I speak so forlornly about. For one reason you may be a muggle, non-magical folk, or perhaps you were born years after her time, whatever the reason you should know some things about her.

Hunter was always a good girl. She played it safe, never got into trouble or forgot her homework. She had a few friends and enemies like a normal girl her age. She wasn't exactly perfect like you may think now. She had her own handfuls of troubles like any teenager. Normally she appeared bookish, shy, and quiet but determined, proud, and brave. Because of these reasons she never got much attention from the opposite sex, maybe this is the reason she said yes to our dear 'good friend' Tom Marvolo Riddle. Maybe because of these reasons she became a Gryfindor, which was probably what pushed her into following said boyfriend into the Chamber of Secrets. Whatever the reason we now find her in a cold silent predicament.

As I have mentioned in one of the paragraphs beforehand, you may never have heard of this Hunter Simons. The most easily explained reason, if you're a witch or wizard, would be the simple fact that in Hogwarts you have never seen a ghost that goes by the name Hunter Simons. Have you? Didn't think so.

Ghosts, they're a funny thing. You may have been told that they are spirits that have never been put to rest. But in retrospect and lots of research I have found that it is quite the opposite. They are spirits that _have_ been put to rest, they just prefer to haunt the place where they die. Don't get me wrong it's not like they're stuck there, no. I mean even Moaning Myrtle leaves her bathroom every once in awhile. They are kind of like a reminder, so say, I suppose that is the best way to describe them. Now to the point of this educational paragraph: Hunter was not put to rest.

As I have said before, poor girl. Her body was left in the chamber as a snack for the beast. Not put to rest. How could she? Having such a terrible and painful death one usually finds their spirit ripped from their body. Yes it sounds kind of grotesque. She was thrown headfirst into the next journey after life: Death.

Yes, however the ghost thing was incorrect, the saying: "Death be just another journey after life", is true. Need some proof? Our friend Hunter is going on a long journey I assure you. But before we can find out where our snake attracting friend is let me explain some things, after all it takes some of the very best experts, a bit of patience, and some time before you can get in touch with the dead.

I may have confused you on the Moaning Myrtle being put to rest, part. I mean they found her body, right? Then it was buried, thus being put to rest. Get it? Well for those who don't, it's like getting tucked into bed. When you die it's like you're two different people, your spirit and your body. Your body represents those old people who never want to get out of bed and like to sleep and get some rest so that's why your body stays put. However your spirit is like a child, it's restless so it gets up and wanders. Surprisingly it stays mostly in the area in which it died because it's the last place they remember so it brings comfort to them, like a big fluffy teddy bear or something. Get it now? Good.

Ah it seems our friend has awaken… I sound like a bloody _Frankenstein_ movie! Oh well I'll get over it. Anyway, Hunter finds herself in a place that seems all to real or all to fake, it depends on how you look at it. One way, it's there, she can see it, smell it, taste it, feel it, hear it, so it has to be real, right? On the other hand the last thing she remembers is being in a big chamber with an evil man and a deadly snake, there was lots of water, bones, and plumbing. Now she sits on a nice grassy hill with a nice slight breeze and the sun's shining. The flowers smell sweet instead of like death. She can breath in easily instead of difficulty. She can run her fingers through the lush grass instead of the metal pipes. She can hear the sigh of the wind. But best of all she can see it all in front of her and still she can not believe it.

See why she's confused? No? Well you go down a dark creepy chamber, get chased by a large reptile and left to your death. How would you feel then if you woke up in this place? Thanks to those who actually have an imagination. Anyway back on the ranch, it's a figure of speech.

Hunter slowly came to. Fluttering her eyelashes open, she knew something was not right. Slowly she propped herself up. Her pulse quickened as she looked about, _This is most definitely NOT the Chamber of Secrets._ Oh yeah this was the first thought that raced through our friend's pretty little head. Now remember this is just Hunter's spirit, the little kid within us all. So if this is only part of her, well she's not the same, we'll just leave it at that.

"Where the HELL am I?" See I told you. Goody two shoes, Hunter would have never cussed before though this Hunter doesn't realize it since it seems perfectly normal to her, at this point. But lucky for us this Hunter is still the thoughtful calculating girl. So what she did was lay back down on the grassy hill, close her eyes, and sort out her feelings and thoughts she had speeding through her head at light speeds.

Now lets leave our good friend for a moment for another educational lesson. Yes it may be boring but they bring understanding and purpose to the story. Now what you should understand is that for every minute our friend lays there hours, days, weeks or possibly months are speeding by here with the living. The reason for this? There is no real answer but mostly theories; you'll have to figure out the real reason on your own someday, maybe.

My theory? Well I think us humans are quite dense, right? We live on quite a dense planet, right? So gravity has to be stronger, making us slow down and it also weighs down time. I mean if the planets dense, it's slower spinning on it's axis and around the sun, right? In theory it sounds all right. Well in the land of the dead, everything is light as a feather. If you're a spirit you have no mass. And Death, as I like to call it? Well I have a theory, that it is just what we want it to look like. Meaning if you always believed you would go to heaven, a beautiful place in the clouds with angels, your Death would look how you greatly desire it to be. I believe it's something like a Mirror of Erised, if you have ever been lucky enough to come across one. A Mirror of Erised is Mirror of Desire, written backwards and it shows us what our greatest desires would be. I quote the great headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore: "The happiest man alive could look in this mirror and see himself exactly as he is." Mostly it's a happy place, since who wants to die and go to the fires of hell? Besides that's reserved for demons and Vampires.

Anyway so now you know that time is rapidly spinning by with us, well that means you know what comes next. Lord Voldemort goes to visit the Potters of course! Lily and James both end up dying. Little Harry Potter becomes The-Boy-Who-Lived, a legend. Lord Voldemort flees, weak and barely alive. Sirius Black is convicted of killing one of his best friends, Peter Pettigrew and like 13 muggles, and sent to Azkaban, the wizard prison guarded by Dementors. Harry grows up with his muggle family, consisting of his Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and Cousin Dudley Dursley. 10 years later, he receives his letter saying he's a wizard and has been excepted to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. That first year, he meets Draco Malfoy, becomes a Gryfindor, defeats a troll, becomes friends with Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, Voldemort who was living in Professor Quirrel, the Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher (DADA) gets defeated as well. Second year he defeats the sixteen year old Voldemort, Tom Riddle in the Chamber of Secrets, killing the Basilisk, unknown to him that Hunter had died years before in that very chamber. Third year our friend Sirius Black escaped trying to get revenge on the supposed 'dead' Peter. Werewolves, Escaped 'murderers', Whomping Willow, Dementors, these were some of the things they faced this year. Fourth Year he manages to get through with all these: Triwizard Tournment, Death Eaters, Cedric Diggory, Yule Ball, Victor Krum, and Rita Skeeter. Fifth Year he gets weird dreams, witnesses a rather embarrassing memory of Snape, then drags his friends into a trap at the Ministry, his godfather, Sirius Black, falls into the Veil, because of a cousin, or something, Bellatrix Lestrange.

I think I'll stop here for now since our friend Hunter has finally sorted all her thoughts and feelings into neat little piles. It's very clear to the girl. However a good 20 years or so have passed, and she has no idea how long she's been lying there.

This is where she starts her Journey. Her Journey to what? That would soon be discovered. One might say it was a Journey to self-discovery. Another person may say a Journey to adventure or knowledge. However if your anything like me, (talented, charming, witty, wise, you get the point) you would have long realized that her Journey would be not to an experience but a person. And if you already know you would not be wasting your time reading this paragraph. Anyway those who are too thick to figure it out are probably peeved at me now when reading this so I'll just continue. Hunter Simons was on a Journey to find Sirius Black. Though she didn't know it at the time, who would, after all in school he had been a few years her junior so they didn't converse much, except for the scoldings she gave him for misbehavior.

So after a few hours, her time, of walking through this strange, yet curiously familiar, world she managed to trip over a certain Sirius Black, quite literally I might add.

"Ow! Bloody Hell woman!" Yelled a furious and peeved Sirius Black, former supposed murderer, Gryfindor, Order Member, Godfather, need I go on? So the dark haired man looked over to find a girl, about half his age (if only he knew!) lying on the ground shaking, facing away from him. Pity and guilt washed over him as he thought about the fact she may be hurt.

Yes I'm afraid I must stop once more. Have you ever been in a moment when you just lost it? Seemed for just that moment you went insane? Well that's how our Sirius Black found Miss Hunter when he flipped her on her back. His intention was to see if she was ok. He was welcomed with quite a sight. She was laughing, yes laughing. Ever been in the situation when all of a sudden you find just about everything laughable? I have, and apparently Hunter has.

"What is your problem?" Sirius warily asked the young girl who seemed a little familiar. Perhaps it was just the outfit. After all it was a Hogwarts Uniform consisting of the normal gray skirt, white blouse and black robes. However she wore pinned to her outfit a Prefect's badge. _Strange…_Unlike our friend Hunter, Sirius is not a very calculating person as many probably have guessed. At least he's not a thoughtful and rational person.

Wiping the tears that had formed in her eyes a couple of moments later, Hunter was able to regain control. "Sorry but do I know you?" The strange man in front of her seemed quite familiar. I suppose that sentence seemed quite familiar.

"Is that all you can bloody say after bloody laughing your bloody head off for nearly two bloody minutes?!" Sirius apparently was just a _little_ confused about the whole ordeal.

She glared at him, "So, answer the question!"

Sirius mumbled a 'bossy bitch' before deciding to answer; "No idea but you look familiar too." His voice was calm and the words were simple but held an icy edge to them. It would be hopeless for them to get along, it already was showing. Things may change though, as the saying goes: "Never count your dragon eggs before they hatch!" For you muggles substitute with a chicken. "When did you die?" he continued.

A thoughtful look passed over her delicate features as she contemplated what he said, "1978 I believe." Sirius gasped as he finally realized whom it was. We already know though. "What?"

"Your that annoying Prefect that disappeared around the time of the attacks concerning the Chamber of Secrets!"

Hunter growled, yes really growled, "Yes! I went inside the bloody chamber and end up getting bloody bit by the bloody Basilisk thanks to bloody fuckin' Tom!" she was practically yelling now.

"Feel better?" she nodded, "So you went into the chamber and got killed?" Another nod, "No one realized you died you know, well we guessed but there was no proof!" Talk about dissapearing of the face of the Earth!

"I have a name you know!"

"Yeah but… I just can't remember it!" He was teasing her now.

"The damn you can't remember!"

"Chill out! I remember; it's Hunter Simons! Merlin talk about PMSing much!"

She growled again, "So when did you die?"

"Um I think it was about 2002…"

"What that's not possible! I have to be what, 40 or so years old!?! I've only been here a few days at the most!" This just had to be Sirius Black! No one could annoy her this much and if she did her math right she was positive it was he.

"Huh, that's something to ponder…" Sirius said quite uninterested in what this girl's affairs would be. However it was most confusing since she didn't look much older then 16, "Well I'm going to go back through that Veil and…"

"Veil? What Veil?"

"The bloody Veil, what, 2 feet in front of you!" He seems stressed, or frustrated, possibly both. As I have said few times before, Poor girl. Hunter could just not see the Veil.

Yes another explanation. You see the Veil is a doorway into the land of the dead. The whispers one may hear from it are the conversations on the other side. However hard you listened though you can not decipher what the dead is saying. Sirius Black is in actual fact not dead since he fell into the Veil it just means he is exploring or traveling, a tourist perhaps. He is however not dead so he can see the Veil, so he can get back to his world. The dead however is not allowed to travel between worlds. You're either there or here. However you can but you would find it quite difficult. Though neither of our friends knows this little piece of information.

"Whatever, your bloody insane!" Sirius mumbled to himself but she heard.

"I am not insane! I seriously can't see it!" She was yelling now. She stood up, hands on hips. She had to be, what, a foot shorter then he but she still managed to look menacing. He almost got worried. _Almost._ Then he remembered he was like 35 years old. This now reminds me of something my father once told me, "When your older then me…" which was then followed by something like "You can drive" but that's not the point of this sentence. In retrospect, Sirius was now the older one. Now remember that back in school Hunter had been Sirius' senior by, what, 5 years? Wish I could do that with my father… anyway…

"You're serious huh?" He grinned at the stupid joke.

"YES!"

"Sorry love but that's me!"

It took Hunter a full _two_ seconds to realize what he was talking about, "SIRIUS BLOODY BLACK THAT IS SO NOT FUNNY!" Apparently he touched a nerve.

"I thought it was!" he laughed which earned him a slap on the arm. He faked being hurt and could have sworn a look of concern flashed in her strangely mysterious, royal purple (flecked with silver) eyes. However if it had been there it wasn't now.

"Oh grow up!" Yea this was Black.

While this meaningless (to me) fight was going on, years were still passing back in (reality?) life (?). Sirius' 'Death' was mourned and cried over for a long time between the Order of the Phoenix Members and celebrated between the Death Eaters. However being so close to the Veil made time go faster. Because for every minute, years passed. It was probably caused by the magic that made the Veil. Anyway, back with everyone else. Harry and the others fought Voldemort two more times, each time a draw. Then they, being Ron, Hermione, and Harry, graduated from their school. Harry was accepted to become an Auror as did Ron and surprisingly (depending on how you look at it) Neville. Hermione became a Medi-Witch as did Ginny and Luna when they graduated the next year. They were all preparing for the war to end all wars. Now I sound like a bloody _Lord of the Rings_ movie! Whatever. Five more years passed and the war draws steadily closer…

However (I really like this word if you didn't notice) our two friends have finally stopped arguing. "Ok apparently you can't see the Veil!" He was avoiding eye contact now. Merlin he was acting like a child because of her! "I still think your bloody insane!"

"WHAT!"

"Just kidding! Anyway I'm leaving now, bye!" With that he stepped towards the eerily fluttering Veil that stood there in this field by itself, yeah weird much!

"Wait!" He heard a quiet scared voice behind him. He turned and looked at the girl. She looked so helpless, lost and scared, "Please don't leave me alone…" Sighing and cursing his heart Sirius held out his hand to the girl and without hesitation she took it in hers. Mustering all the Gryfindor courage he had, Sirius Adonis Black stepped forward and through the Veil.

END OF CHAPTER

A/N: There is the land of the dead for ya! Not interesting in one bit! Now Hunter and Sirius have met up and yes, SIRIUS DID NOT DIE! I'm happy! Anyway so there's no confusion, they don't hate each other, and they just get on each other's nerves! Brother/Sister thing will start next chapter. NO they are not getting together!

Ok I did some math for this chapter (surprise!). I had to find out how old everyone is and such! Anyway the first book came out in 1998 (I believe!) well subtract 11 years from that and get 1987, when Harry was born. I guessed that Sirius was 20 years older (roughly) then Harry so 1987 minus 20 equals (the year) 1967 when Sirius was born. I decided that when the Chamber had been opened that Sirius should be a first year so 1967 plus 11equals 1978 which is when Black is a first year and when Hunter died. So back to the beginning, 1998 (when Harry was a first year) plus 4 equals 2002 when Harry was in fifth year and when Sirius 'died'. 2002 plus 5 equals 2007 when they will come back from the dead. 2007 minus 1978 equals 29 years Hunter was dead. 2007 minus 2002 equals 5 years Sirius was dead, quite simple! LOL! R/R, please! Bye!

_Coming Up: Hunter and Sirius find themselves on the other side of the Veil. Why do they feel a strong bond already? Why do they feel as if no one knows them better? Well they find themselves in the year 2007. 5 years after Sirius died, 29 years after Hunter died. How will this go with the Wizarding World when one man comes back from the dead and a young woman who disappeared comes back looking not a year older? Harry also fits into this mess how?_

Please do not let this information out! Lets just say many things in our Universe would not be at piece if greedy people and scientists searched and proved my theories and discoveries. Some things are just not made to be tampered with, such as a rose. It may be tempting to pick but unless you're careful it's going to cause someone or something pain.

_From a Gurl_


	3. Chapter Three

**Behind the Veil: Studies of a Gurl**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything else JK Rowling created in her ingenious brain.

A/N: Everything behind the Veil is what I see, please do not take it! Or my plot either! Anyway hope you enjoy! It's kind of hard to describe the genre of this story. May be some mystery, drama, action, and romance so I'm not quite sure. It's basically based around Sirius Black, (OC) Hunter Simons, Harry Potter, Tom Riddle, and the Chamber of Secrets.

_Summary:_ Moaning Myrtle died because of the Basilisk and Ginny was the only one to be brought to the chamber, what if there was another who willingly went there then disappeared? What if she came back years later with a Sirius Black?

_Chapter Three: My Soul Mate?_

If your reading this now you must like my… well what would you call it? Research? Doesn't matter though. Anyway so far we have witnessed Hunter Simons Death and what's beyond that. We have also tripped over a certain lovable pooch AKA Sirius Black or Padfoot or Snuffles. Now let's see what happens when they go through the Veil, perhaps they don't only time will tell.

Sirius managed to get through the Veil, however he still had to pull Hunter through. With a tug he tried. Here is where the strange happenings start. Hunter did go into the Veil but then time seemed to stand still for a moment. Then whispers, lots of whispers were heard, thing is they were _very_ loud whispers. All seemed to be going well until they felt pain like no other, which is saying something if you have ever been under a Crutacius Curse.

Sirius on the other side of the Veil, collapsed and fell to his knees never letting go the girl still stuck _between._ Crying out in pain he started to glow a dark blue which faded into light blue as some of that energy flowed into the Veil and onto Hunter. Trying not to scream from the knife-like jabs he was feeling all over, he gave one mighty tug on the girl. Screaming in pain, Hunter Amelia Simons was pulled from the Veil.

Panting they both sat up and Sirius was the first to break the silence that had followed, "What the fuck was that?"

"No idea, but it was painful." They both sounded as if they had run for miles. If you think about it they kind of had after all it is a long way from the Land of the Dead to the Living. The Veil being no shortcut, just another path you could chose to take. "What now?"

"I think we have to talk with the Headmaster but first," He paused to take another panting breath, "We need to get you some other clothes!"

Ok while our friends are going on a small shopping spree that should get Hunter a new wardrobe lets follow a certain jet-black haired, green eyed, bespectacled Auror. The legend, Harry Potter, is sitting in his office right now, thinking about one mangy mutt. He has long since stopped mourning but he still hasn't forgotten. Who could forget Sirius Black?

With a knock on the door Ronald Weasley and Neville Longbottom entered, they were his partners. "All right Harry?" the redhead dares ask.

Forcing on a smile Harry nods, "Yeah I'll be fine! So what's new today?"

"Well Dumbledore owled and said he's expecting two people at the Order's Headquarters. He says we would probably want to meet them." Neville answered. Now we all know of these surprise visitors but I am still stumped to as how the Headmaster knew they were coming. I hope you all know where the Headquarters is, Black Family Home. I can not say anymore on that subject, for I don't want to be the reason that the Death Eaters find them if this information got into the wrong hands.

Harry sighed, being an Order member and an Auror became difficult when one got busy with all the work and meetings. Luckily though being an Order Member and an Auror means you do roughly the same things. Just that the Ministry ties down an Auror, and not the Order. "Ok so when do we leave?"

"Right now! I want to see who these people are and why Dumbledore thinks them so special that we all have to meet them!" Ron voiced. Laughing they exited to go see the old man.

Now it took Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Mr. Longbottom almost no time to get to the Headquarters. Everyone else in the Order was also present. Of course they were, they all missed Sirius and would want to see him again. Although they had no idea this is the person they would meet. It's quite scary but even Snape missed him, he would just never admit it.

Sirius and Hunter had both gotten there earlier then any of the Order members and with Dumbledore's orders hid upstairs. The old man thought it was a bloody surprise party or something. With Sirius' money they had bought some muggle clothes from a store near Diagon Alley. Sirius wore simple clothes of jeans and a black T-shirt that fit him just right. While Hunter wore a black skirt and a royal purple halter-top that matched her eyes perfectly.

Now when Harry, Neville, and Ron arrived they were ushered into the kitchen where everyone was waiting by the Weasley Twins, whose business was sky rocketing, I might add.

"So who are these important people, Headmaster?" Harry asked kind of hopefully since he didn't want to be dragged from work for nothing and by everyone's faces they thought along the same lines.

"Hold on now Harry! Remus if you would please open the door I think our guests have been listening!"

Remus quite used to the old man's predictions by now did as he was asked (being the closest to the kitchen door). With a soft creak the door was pulled wide and a man fell to the floor revealing a _very_ amused young girl.

"SIRIUS BLOODY BLACK! I warned you about that!" she grinned amusedly.

Now I must tell you that the whole room was silent and in shock as they watched the said man climb up off the floor and grin at all the people in the room. It took them a good _10_ seconds to realize that Sirius indeed was _not_ dead and _was_ standing in front of them. After that many people who missed him tackled him to the floor. Although some people were able to contain themselves, like Snape and Dumbledore and didn't join them.

The girl merely stepped over them and joined the Headmaster, they only one she really knew there. After about an hour or two of going though everything that had happened while Sirius was gone the Headmaster decided he best explain their situation.

Harry's and everyone else's heads spun towards the Headmaster as he cleared his throat, apparently having something he needed to say. Only then did everyone else notice the girl. She was quite pretty with her mysterious purple eyes and long wavy black hair. But that was something Harry shouldn't dwell on, at this moment at least.

"Now I'm sure we all know Sirius Black," That twinkle was back in his eye, the one that made people suspect he knew something they didn't, "Now I'm sure some of you may recognize Miss Simons here." Murmurs started around by a few of the older adults there, which really confused Harry and the other youngins. I mean come on, she had to be what sixteen and Harry didn't even recognize her and he was 20 now.

Remus Lupin cleared his throat. He looked less shabbier then usual since he did manage to get another job. Also it could be that the moon was no where near full. "Headmaster does that mean this is Hunter Simons? The prefect that disappeared?" As I have said before, probably in my chapter before this I said Sirius wasn't a very calculatory person, and Hunter was, well so is Remus. Dumbledore nodded which ended the whispers and they all started talking, quite loud.

"Headmaster that's not possible!"

"She would have to be like… 45!"

"Wow you look good!"

"What's going on here?"

Yes these were some of the conversations that were going on. Everyone was yelling now trying to be heard over the other. However being a great wizard like Dumbledore has its advantages. Like the fact he only needs to raise his hand and everyone falls quiet. Imagine if teachers could do that, we would live in a strange New World. Well this is what he did.

When everyone fell silent the Headmaster spoke, "Now, I _would_ like to tell you that I know how this has happened, but I do not, unfortunately know. However I must tell you that Sirius and Hunter are Soul Mates…"

"WHAT!?" Sirius and Hunter yelled at the same time. They stood up so fast they knocked over their chairs with a loud bang.

"I DON'T EVEN LIKE THAT BLOODY GIT!"

"SHE'S BLOODY INSANE!"

"WHAT!? No I'm not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Headmaster!?" They both looked at him for some kind of explanation.

He chuckled before motioning for them to sit. They did shooting daggers at each other from across the table. "Now what I meant is that you both share the same soul!"

"What?" That was everyone in the small kitchen this time.

"Sirius fell behind the Veil, true but he was not dead as Hunter was. Which means he had a soul,

Hunter did not so he had to share in order to bring her through the Veil." He explained.

Ok I'm about due for another educational paragraph so here it is. When you die, your spirit is mostly your personality and whatever makes it unique. That's why in Death, Hunter kept most of her personality traits. The shy, quiet, cautious part was not there however. That is because these are feelings run by a conscience. A conscience is a permanent fixture that comes with a brain so her conscience was stuck with her body. Now when you die you become just your spirit as I have said, so why would Hunter need part of a soul when in fact she would need a body? Well a soul is just the thing that holds together a body and spirit. So Hunter did not have hers. She took, without knowing it, part of Sirius'. When you die having your Soul removed isn't painful at all because, well, you're dead. When you're alive or in Hunter's case, becoming alive it can be quite painful as our two friends have experienced. When you have a soul put back into your spirit it has to create a new body for you, which can be awfully painful as well. Most of the time the new body looks like whatever your spirit looks like, but there have been cases that say otherwise but not this one. Now do you get it? Possibly? Maybe? Good.

"So um how did you die?" Someone asked, Hunter was too busy staring down Sirius to pay much attention. She leaned back in her chair and her eyes glazed over, as she went back into a memory. Everyone thought that her silence meant she wouldn't answer but surprising them all, she did.

"It was night time and I was scared stiff in the Gryfindor Common Room. Brave? Ha! I hadn't ever been so scared and I can't believe I just told you that." She got a few laughs for that. "There already had been a few attacks on the students, well on my kind, muggle-borns. But being a Prefect meant I had to do my duties so getting as much Gryfindor Courage that I could muster I had left for my patrol. My roommates were already in our dorm and I never even said goodbye or where I was going. Anyway I walked down the halls, not really paying attention to where I was going, my feet lead the way. My head was ducked and I was listening intently. For what? I had no clue. Then I heard a sound, kind of like a scraping so I decided to investigate. It was coming from the girl's bathroom. At first I thought it was Myrtle, she was always crying in there and I always tried to help her so I walked in. Instead of finding either Myrtle or a Snogging couple I found my boyfriend. He was disappearing into the floor…"

"_The Chamber of Secrets…_" whispered Harry.

"Ah yea Mr.…"

"Potter, Harry Potter." A thoughtful look passed over her face as she contemplated what he had just said.

"Son of James Potter and Lily Evans." Sirius helped out.

She nodded before continuing her explanation of her death, "So I swallowed my fears and followed him to Merlin knows what. Once I got to the large Chamber I finally decided to chicken out. I turned and came face to face with my boyfriend. I don't remember our exact conversation but he let it slip that he was letting the Basilisk out…"

"_Tom Riddle_…" Ginny's turn to whisper.

Hunter nodded again, "Yes. Prefect, Slytherin, Half-blood. He told me about power and how I should join him. I refused. He almost raped me there but I managed to escape. I ended up going down the wrong pipe with a very large and dangerous snake at my tail. I tripped and fell. Trying to crawl away it bit me. I kicked it and it fled, for now. Then I stumbled about trying to get out. I collapsed and died." Hunter shrugged as if it was no big deal.

Harry all of a sudden had a large feeling of rage course through him. He stood up knocking over his chair, hands in fists. "IT'S YOUR FAULT THEN! YOU COULD HAVE STOPPED VOLDEMORT FROM EVER HAPPENING!"

Hunter also stood up angry of being accused; "IT IS NOT MY FAULT! YOU TRY RUNNING FROM A GREAT BIG SNAKE AND TRY TO THINK RATIONALY AT THE SAME TIME!"

"I HAVE! I ALSO MANAGED TO KILL IT!"

"Oh," This was all Hunter could say.

"IF YOU HADN'T DIED VOLDEMORT WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED AND I WOULD STILL BE LIVING WITH MY PARENTS! ITS. YOUR. BLOODY. FAULT!"

Glaring at The-Boy-That-Lived, Hunter Amelia Simons stalked out of the kitchen and with a loud bang of the door they knew she had left the building. What a stupid line! Remus and Mad Eye Moody left the room to go and silence Mrs. Black's portrait that no one had succeeded in removing from the wall. Harry sat shaking with anger at the person, the one person, that could have destroyed Voldemort from ever happening. He was quite aware that everyone was looking at him now.

"Harry," Sirius said softly resting a comforting hand on his shoulder, "It's not her fault. Even if she had got out I'm sure she would have died before reaching the Headmaster. Besides everyone who's ever fallen at the hands of Voldemort would have to be accused of not stopping him as well. That includes your parents."

Harry knew his godfather was right. Sighing he relaxed. Besides if he blamed her he would have to blame himself for not destroying him all those times he had actually fought the Dark Lord and lived. "You're right."

Although some of you may be angry at Harry's outburst but you have to think. Sometimes we all act before thinking, some more then others and this is just another time for Harry. After all who could blame him. If there had been some small chance that my parents could have lived then I too would have gotten angry if that path had not been pursued. Once more I must say this, Poor girl. Hunter may just be experiencing some many years of bad luck, well in my opinion I think she is.

Grinning Sirius continued, "Of course I am! Besides I'm pretty sure she has only a small clue to who this Voldemort is!" Harry nodded once more.

Suddenly Sirius fell from his chair with a cry in pain. Sprawled on the ground he held one hand to his chest while the other tried to prop himself up. Tonks and Harry helped him to his feet everyone asking if he was ok. With his face twisted up in a pained look he managed to sit back down again.

"It seems Hunter can only walk so far away from Sirius without causing each other pain." Dumbledore sighed.

Yes I am due for another educational paragraph. You see when you share the same soul; you're connected with that person who shares it with you. Suddenly you know everything about the other person. If someone asked you a question about the other, you would know it easily. Also when I said connected you kind of are, there's like an invisible string that attaches to each of you. You can only walk so far away then you start to stretch the string. But it's not the string that feels the pain it's you and the other one. Get it? It's like twins. No wait that doesn't describe it. It's like one person spilt into two. Same person, same thoughts but different bodies. That's slightly better. I can't describe to you the string thing any better though.

Now I'm afraid this is where I leave you because I'm not sure where Hunter has gone at this moment. Do not worry though, she shall be found whether by me or not is for another time. Check back soon because our friend still has a big part in this war.

END OF CHAPTER

A/N: Well that's it so far. Harry is frustrated. Sirius is back and so is Hunter. It seems we have some mysteries on our hands. Also I wonder if Harry and Hunter can get along. Must stay tuned!

_Coming Up: Hunter's an Aunt! Hermione has some magic in her family, why is it only now she figures it out? Where did Hunter go? But the big important question is: Where will Sirius and Hunter stay? Family reunions, Arguments, Surprises and Now they have to figure out how to escape the Ministry's watchful and curious eye._

Please do not let this information out! Lets just say many things in our Universe would not be at piece if greedy people and scientists searched and proved my theories and discoveries. Some things are just not made to be tampered with, like a rose. It may be tempting to pick but unless you're careful it's going to cause someone or something pain.

_From a Gurl_


End file.
